codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Art of War
Danger Close: Art of War is an FPS game developed by Oxo Game Studios and Digital Technology SA (DITES) the game focuses on a military confl Story Mode On spring of a year that is never revealed, Faruk Al-Namir, an autocratic public health official-turned-president promises to restore order to an Iraq devastated by decades of violence and corruption. Although Al-Namir is popular with the majority of his constituents, his brand of left-leaning Arab nationalism - resulting in policies such as nationalizing the oil industry - are unpopular with the rest of the world, particularly in Western Europe, currently in the midst of a critical oil shortage, and China, which is seeking to expand its sphere of influence to the Middle East. Additionally, the secular Al-Namir seeks to make peace with the region's religious minorities, making enemies with neighbouring hardline Islamic theocracies. Within a few years in power, Al-Namir's reputation as a benevolent dictator, while popular within Iraq, has made him enemies with most of the world, with his only allies being found in Russia. Meanwhile, in the United States, the newly-elected President Nathaniel Harris Clay pledges to end military interference in the Middle East, shedding light on a slew of domestic problems that have long been neglected in favour of foreign wars. As the world descends into hysterics, Clay delivers on his promises, much to the delight of his constituency. However, given his non-interventionist stance, historic alliances such as NATO begin to weaken, with some European leaders going so far as to call the US a 'rogue state'. With no end to the European oil crisis in sight, Clay - hoping to restore eroding alliances - offers to increase crude oil exports to Europe, but the EU rejects the offer under the pretext of environmental concerns. As a last resort, Clay reluctantly agrees to negotiate a deal to privatize certain Iraqi oilfields, which are reserved exclusively for the European export market. Within months of operation, a privatized oilfield is attacked by a mysterious group, alleged to be members of Al-Namir's mysterious death squads. Among the 700 dead are 152 Americans, mainly skilled workers and upper management for the oil company. President Clay, despite his skepticism about the identity of the attackers, is forced to send troops to Iraq. In the mission "H-Hour", US Marine forces establish a beachhead near Kuwait, forming part of a larger coalition force made up of Polish, French, German and British air forces, as well as infantry from Saudi Arabia, Jordan and the United Kingdom. Initial resistance from the Iraqi military is minimal, with the port city of Umm Qasr being completely surrounded within the first day of the invasion. However, as troops converge around the port of Umm Qasr, the Iraqi military deploys anti-armour units in the port, delivering a devastating blow to the coalition's tanks and infantry fighting vehicles, which is highlighted in the second mission "High Explosive". However, Umm Qasr is eventually captured by coalition forces, securing a steady supply of fuel for armoured reinforcements, setting up the coalition for a swift attack to the city of Nasiriyah. As shown in the level "Nightlife in Nasiriyah", during a mission to secure an armoury in the downtown core, the coalition's armoured invasion force encounters heavy resistance in Nasiriyah from not only the Iraqi regular army, but also unmarked irregular forces, further crystallizing the initial rumours of Al-Namir's death squads. Now fearing battle from two enemies, the coalition adopts severe measures to abate support for these paramilitary units amongst the civilian population, the largest of which includes an SAS-led false flag operation, which consists of destroying the hydroelectric dam powering the holy city of Najaf, and blaming the attack on these irregular troops. This operation is depicted in the mission "Saboteur", and the subsequent evacuation of the city of Najaf is depicted in "Dark", where the destruction of the dam has only galvanized support for the paramilitary forces amongst civilians, and coalition forces deployed to assist with the evacuation are promptly kicked out by civilians. After the failed mission in Najaf, news of Al-Namir's escape to Russia compel all coalition forces to pursue his convoy before crossing into neutral territory. However, heavy anti-aircraft fire slows down the coalition's advance, as shown in the mission "Raging Fire Down", when a US Marine helicopter is shot down over Iranian airspace. During this incident, US Marine forces are surrounded by Iranian land forces, fanning the flames of a second military conflict with Iran. Fortunately, the mission to capture Al-Namir proceeds without incident, with coalition forces catching up to Al-Namir's convoy, which is protected by Russian Ground Forces as they cross the Armenian Highland. US infantry, reluctant to open fire on neutral Russian forces, is ordered to capture Al-Namir at all costs, forcing them to attack a neutral army in pursuit of their goal. During this incident, coalition forces are heavily outnumbered, most Marine troops in the operation are killed, and Al-Namir's convoy flees safely. Following the catastrophic failure of the operation, US Marine private Samuel Ruiz is captured by Republican Guard sergeant Khalil Raphael, who informs him of the true nature of the terrorist attack in the oilfield that caused this war, as well as the consequences of the drastic measures the coalition took to topple the Al-Namir regime. Private Ruiz - left for dead by coalition forces - agrees to help Raphael in stopping the war, as well as bringing the true perpetrators of the terrorist act to justice. Missions *H-Hour: Occupy the Port of Umm Qasr. *High Explosive: Aided by Coalition forces, defend Umm Qasr from the Iraqi counterattack. *Nightlife in Nasiriyah: Eliminate Iraqi armour in the city of Nasiriyah and secure the munitions cache in the downtown core. *Saboteur: Aided by the British SAS, destroy the Euphrates Hydroelectric Dam to sever power to the city of Najaf. *Dark: With the city of Najaf now experiencing a water shortage, assist Coalition forces in evacuating the city. *Raging Fire Down: Rescue the crew of a downed UH-1Y Venom in Iran. *'Liberators': With news that Al-Namir is fleeing to Russia, chase after his convoy through the Aras Valley. *Gift from Morpheus: Stop the release of powerful opioids in the Najaf waterways. *Where Loyalties Lie: Elude gunfire from Iranian forces as you try to regroup with your new allies. *Heat of Reaction: Raid the lab that supplied the opioid agent from Najaf. *The Albatross: Commandeer a dune buggy and prevent an unmarked transport plane from taking off near Mosul. *The Art of War: While caught in the crossfire between coalition forces and Iraqi paramilitaries, link up with Spetsnaz and escape Mosul. *God Sees the Truth, But Waits: Kill Hume. Characters } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #01345; padding: 0px 10px; width: auto; |group1= US Marines |list1= Samuel Ruiz · Captain Shawcross · Ronald Mill · Mike McDonnell · Zayden Johns |group2= Spetsnaz |list2= Boris Yermak · Igor Permyakov · Kiril Rodionov |group3= Iraqi Republican Guard |list3= Khalil Raphael · Abbas Zeyad |group4= Other |list4= Faruk Al-Namir · Nathaniel Harris Clay · Brian Gordon Hume }} Co-Op Mode (WILL I ADD IT? WILL I SCRAP IT? UNDECIDED) Multiplayer Features The Multiplayer for Danger Close: Art of War features realistic battlefield sceneries with interactive features. A variety of game modes that include different objectives which can support up to 64 players in one server is also included. Each map can support up to 64 players, and support a wide array of gaming styles from close quarters to long range engagements featuring tons of vehicles and weapons. Factions Kits There are four kits available for the player. Weapon customization is flexible for each kit, allowing players to choose any one primary weapon and one sidearm (limited to shotguns, pistols and novelty weapons) for each kit. However, each kit can only allow one piece of equipment corresponding to the categories listed below: |-| Assault Kit= A balanced, all-around kit. Jack-of-all-trades, master of none. Flexible and useful for a variety of fighting styles. Assault Kit *Grenade Launcher: Standalone or Underbarrel grenade launcher, effective against infantry and light vehicles. *Hirtenberger: 60mm infantry mortar, can fire unguided projectiles following an arc trajectory. Despite inaccuracy, lethal against vehicles and fortifications at a very long range. *M18A1 Claymore: Proximity detonated mine, the user and the allied players cannot be killed by the Claymore. *Ammo Supply: Replenishes small arms ammunition and equipment for teammates. |-| Support Kit= The Support kit is specifically geared for combat support, using a variety of resources to provide the Support player's team with an advantage over the battlefield. Support Kit *Defibrillator: Revives dead players before they respawn, restores health to 100%. *C4: Remotely detonated explosives. Effective against vehicles and fortifications. *Minex: Mine detector, beeps when mines are spotted. Allows player to disable enemy mines and equipment. *Power Tool: Repairs vehicles. Can be used as a melee weapon in lieu of the default knife. |-| Anti-Tank Kit= A kit specifically geared to engage enemy vehicles at a long range. Engineer Kit *Panzerfaust: Rocket launcher equipped with long-range unguided munitions. Extremely effective against armour. *Stinger: Anti-Air missile launcher, locks on exclusively to enemy aircraft. *TM-46 mine: Proximity-detonated mine, disables enemy vehicles. Ineffective against infantry. *Javelin: Anti-Tank Guided Missile, locks on exclusively to enemy land and water vehicles. |-| Stealth Kit= This kit is most effective for long-range combat and stealth-based fighting. Stealth Kit *Radio Beacon: Serves as a spawn point for allies. *Motion Sensor: Shows enemy movement on the minimap within a 30 metre range. *Radio Jammer: Scrambles enemy radio signals within a 25 metre range. It can deplete enemy electronics within a 45 metre range when upgraded. *Scout UAV: Miniature UAV incorporated with a camera, can designate targets for teammates. Weapons In Danger Close: Art of War, players can select two weapons per kit, a Primary Weapon and a Sidearm. Sidearms only include Pistols, Shotguns and Novelty Weapons, while Primary Weapons include all the other infantry-based small arms. Weapons are categorised depending on their type. } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Combat Rifles |list1= HK416 · KH2002 · M16A4 · TAR-21 · AK-12 · ACR 6.8 · G3A6 · XM8 · AK-47 · Mk.14 EBR |group2 = Carbines |list2= L22A1 · M4A1 · AK9 · Vektor R5 · G36C · OTs-14 Groza · SCAR-H CQC · HK53A3 · FAL OSW · .44 Henry |group3 = Submachine Guns |list3= MP5N · K10 · PP2000 · Uzi · CZ-3A1 · MP7A1 · P90TR |group4 = Pistols |list4= M92FS · SIG P226 · GSh-18 · Five-seveN · M1911A1 · Colt Anaconda · Glock 18 · Desert Eagle |group5 = Shotguns |list5= R870MCS · M1014 · Saiga 12 · KSG · Striker 12G · NeoStead 2000 · Lupara 10G · AA-12 |group6 = Light Machine Guns |list6= L27 IAR · RPK-74M · Kk 62 · M249 SAW · Vektor SS-77 · MG3 · M60E4 |group7 = Sniper Rifles |list7= Tabuk · M110 SASS · JNG-90 Bora · SV98 · TRG-42 · Steyr Scout · M107 .50 |group8 = Novelty Weapons |list8= Crossbow · Ballistic Knife · Taser |group9 = Lethal Grenades |list9= Frag Grenade · Sticky Grenade · Throwing Knife |group10 = Special Grenades |list10= Smoke Grenade · Flashbang · Kolokol-1 }} Attachments |-| Optics= *Red-Dot Sight - Replaces iron sights with precision red-dot sight. *Holographic Sight - Provides a clearer view of the target, at the cost of peripheral vision. *ACOG Scope - Enhanced zoom scope, effective against targets at mid-range. *AN/PVS-14 - Night-vision scope, displays heat signatures as yellow against a blue/green background. *Rifle Scope - High Magnification scope, available for most weapons, except handguns, shotguns, submachine guns and carbines. *12x Scope - High power scope, has the highest magnification out of all scopes, only available for sniper rifles. *Variable Zoom Scope - Has different magnifications, 4x, 6x and 10x, available for sniper rifles and assault rifles. |-| Accessories= *Flashlight - Illuminate darker areas. Can also blind enemies. *Laser Sight - Better hip-fire accuracy. Can also blind enemies. Rifled Small Arms Only *Suppressor - Reduces sound and eliminates muzzle flash. *Heavy Barrel - Increases aimed accuracy, but reduces hip-fire accuracy. *Foregrip - Better accuracy and decreases recoil. *Bipod - Deploy weapon on a surface to provide better accuracy. Shotguns Only *Sawed-Off Barrel: Increased spread and lethality at the expense of range. |-| Ammunition= Shotguns *Flechette - Increased penetration for shotguns, but reduces damage. *Buckshot - Increased damage at close quarters, but reduces effectiveness at a long range, default ammo for all shotguns except the KSG. *Frag - Explosive rounds that provide more stopping power, but less accuracy. *Slug - Solid projectile that has a better range than other rounds, but less stopping power, default ammunition for the KSG. Rifled Small Arms *HEIAP - Ammunition with armor piercing capabilities combined with a high explosive effect, provides better damage and penetration against infantry and vehicles. Only available for M107 sniper rifle. *Hollow-Point - Increased stopping power at the expense of range and accuracy. *FMJ - Increased penetration through cover. Crossbow *Explosive Bolts - Timed explosive on the tip of the crossbow bolt. Rocket /Grenade Launchers *HEAT - High Explosive Anti-Tank ammunition, provides better penetration on armour. *Incendiary - Ammunition that causes fires, effective against infantry. Vehicles Vehicles do not need to be unlocked to be able to use them; however, players must unlock gadgets to improve the performance of the vehicles on the battlefield. Armoured Fighting Vehicles are heavily customizable platforms that include three modules: infantry fighting module, anti-tank module, and anti-air module. While the three baseline modules are fixed and cannot be changed, players can still customize their loadout for the AFVs, and all will translate to each of the three different modules. This means that, for example, if the driver outfitted a co-axial MG for the anti-tank module, the co-axial MG will also be present for the other two modules. } |titlestyle=background: #003153; color: #FF6153; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#003153; color: #FF6153; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #909090; padding: 10px 10px; width: auto; |group1 = Light Ground Vehicles |list1= Desert Patrol Buggy · G-Wagen |group2 = Armoured Fighting Vehicles |list2 = LAV III · BMP-3 · BTR-4 Bucephalus |group3 = Main Battle Tanks |list3= M1 Abrams · T-90 · Zulfiqar-3 |group6 = Helicopters |list6= AH-1Z Viper · UH-1Y Venom · Mi-28 Havoc · Mi-8 Hip · Ka-52 Alligator · Ka-60 Kasatka |group7 = Fighter Jets |list7= F-16 Falcon · Su-30 Flanker-C · MiG-29 Fulcrum · F-14 Tomcat |group8 = Ground-Attack Aircraft |list8= A-10 Thunderbolt II · Tornado IDS · Su-25SM Frogfoot |group9 = Miscellaneous |list9= Zodiac · Mark V Boat · Quad Bike}} Vehicle Upgrades |-| Land/Sea= Weapons *Coaxial MG - Mounted machine gun controlled by the driver. *IR Smoke - When launched, prevent lock-on from enemy missiles and prevent enemies from revealing your position. *Trophy System - Capable of detonating incoming projectiles within radius of vehicle, provided trophy system is recharged. *Proximity Scan - Motion sensor that alerts players from nearby enemies. *Thermal Optics - Sight that highlights enemy heat signatures like soldiers, vehicles and equipment. |-| Air= Weapons *Automatic Cannon - Default weapon for all air vehicles. *Guided Missile - Pilot controlled lock-on missile. *Heat Seeker - Fire-and-forget missile that automatically locks-on nearest enemy target. Available for Fighter Jets. *JDAM - Guided bomb controlled by pilot of a Ground-Attack Aircraft. *TV Missile - Missile controlled by the Pilot or Gunner of a helicopter. *Proximity Scan - Radar that alerts players from nearby enemies. *IR Flares - Prevent lock-on from incoming missiles. Maps *Alborz Peak: Rugged terrain in the Iranian mountains connected by a series of tunnels and bridges. Fast-paced infantry-based vertical combat and aerial warfare. IRG vs. IRIA. *Alkane Central: Oilfield near the Indian Sea Coast. Large open areas coupled with tight corridors make for balanced vehicle- and infantry-based combat. USMC vs. IRG. *Aras River: Riverside lowlands straddling the Armenian terrain. Hectic land- and water-based vehicle combat. USMC vs. RGF. *Baghdad Palace: Presidential residence in the Iraqi capital. Plenty of fortifications and high-rises for high-stakes sniper battles. USMC vs. IRG. Game Modes |-| Team Deathmatch= Two teams fight against each other. The team with the most kills gets the most points, the first team to reach the score limit wins. Each team has about 30 players. Most Team Deathmatch games support vehicles, depending on the size of the map. The score limit is 25000, each kill is worth 100 points. In Team Deathmatch, killing enemy players is the only way to achieve points. Earning extra points for headshots or stabbing enemies in the back will not count towards the score limit. |-| Deathmatch= Straight up Deathmatch, every man for himself. The total accessible area in each map is decreased, and vehicles are completely absent in this game mode. The first player to reach 12000 points wins, each kill will award 100 points, in this game mode, unlike Team Deathmatch, extra points will be awarded for headshots, multi-kills or backstabbing. |-| Conquest= Two teams fight for neutral points in the map. Holding each point will award the player tickets, as well as additional spawn points and vehicles for the occupying team. |-| Incursion= There is two teams, the attacking team must defend all three radar stations around the map before the enemy destroys them, if less than three radar stations are detonated after the attacking team reaches zero tickets, the attacking team loses. |-| Capture The Flag= Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Danger Close Category:Games